Power Rangers Animal Power
This is the second show in the Kry Era. Its theme is animals. Backstory After his defeat in the hands of the Rocket Rangers, King Kry travels to Earth to find new warriors. He lands in a jungle and mutates all the animals into monsters that he calls Roars. Hearing of this, Matt, the Red Rocket Ranger, calls the team. He says they need something to beat these animals. Krysis tells them about the Ancient Amulets that give them animal powers. Since they have their Rocket powers, they pick 3 teenagers to hold the Amulets. The new rangers must unleash the Animal Power. Rangers Zords *Lion *Bear *Whale *Tiger * Hawk *Swordfish *Bull *Falcon *Serpent *Condor *Wolf *Gorrilla *Rhino *Red Dragon *Yellow Dragon *Blue Dragon *Shark *Eagle *Phoenix *Dolphin *Owl *Sphinx The Lion, Bear, and Whale Zords combine into the Animal Power Megazord. The Tiger, Hawk, and Swordfish Zords form the Anima Megazord. The Bull and Falcon Zords form the Bull Flyer Megazord. The Serpent, Condor, Wolf, Gorrilla, Rhino Zords form the Jungle Hunter Megazord. The Dragons form the Drago Megazord. The Dolphin, Owl, and Sphinx form the Wild Sky Megazord. The Shark can combine with any Megazord to form the Shark mode. The Phoenix can combine with all the Megazords except the Bull Flyer, to become the Flyer mode. The Eagle is the same as the Phoenix. The first 2 Megazords can combine into the Wild Power Megazord. The next 2 form the Jungle Flyer Megazord. The Drago can combine with the 6 other zords to become the Drago Biter Megazord. All of these can form the Wild Power Ultrazord. Episodes #A Rough Start Part 1 #A Rough Start Part 2 #To the Wild #Animal Trouble #Zords of Beauty #Beauty of the Sky #Beauty of the Sea #Beauty of the Land #Anima-zing #The Story #Searching #Wild Bull Part 1 #Wild Bull Part 2 #Wild Bull Part 3 #Strong as Steel #Attack of the Zords #The Stowaway #The Snake #Lost Ranger #Leo and Capri #The Wanted #The Journey Part 1 #The Journey Part 2 #The Journey Part 3 #Slither Around #Happy to Join #Kry's Surprise #Rangers From Space (1) #Blast Off (2) #The Shark #The Eagle #The Phoenix #United We Fight #Unleash the Power #Chase's Plan #Josh vs Kry #The Attack #Kry's Army #Epilogue Part 1 #Epilogue Part 2 Morphers The morphers have the shape of the ranger's animal. They all have a keypad and a plate in the shape the ranger's animal. They say "Animal Power, Go", type in R-O-A-R, and press Enter. They spin quickly and get their suits and then the helmet roars and lands on their head. Also they can put in B-A-T-T-L-E, and say (their animal's name) Power. For example, Chase says Lion Power. This activates the Animal Armor and they become the Animal Warriors. Chase is the Lion Warrior, Emma is the Bear Warrior, Josh is the Whale Warrior, etc. Weapons *Animal Cannon **Lion Munchers **Whale Splasher **Bear Staff *Drago Striker **Dragon Blaster **Dragon Cannon **Dragon Biter *Wolf Blaster *Serpent Blade *Rhino Staff *Condor Glider *Gorrilla Puncher *Flyer Ax **Eagle Glider **Wild Ax ***Fin Strikers ***Eagle Blade ***Phoenix Blades *Bull Hammer *Falcon Glider Allies The ranger have allies to help them. Here is a list: *Rocket Rangers- They appeared in the first 2 episodes and the 2 team up episodes. **Matt- He gave Chase the Lion Amulet. **Ashley- She gave Emma the Bear Amulet. **John- He gave Josh the Whale Amulet. **James- He gave Marie the Serpent Amulet. **May- She gave David the Bull Amulet **Brock- He taught Donnie how to fight. **Amy- She taught Megan how to fight. **Ai and Akihiko- They taught Trey how to fight. *Master Krysis- The ranger's mentor. *Master Ery- The ranger's other mentor. *General Cree- The ranger's friend who builds weapons, zords, etc. Trivia *Cree replaces Krysis as the scientist. *This show is the first to have a Battlizer for all the rangers and not a Mega Battle. *This is the first show in the Kry Era to have an animal theme. See Also Category:Series Category:Kry Era